Teen Elite Force
by Cyrix
Summary: [X] Who are we? That's not important. Just know this, if an adult bothers you. We will be there. That's important.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Kids Next Door isn't I repeat isn't owned by me.

**Author's Note:** Got inspired by a suspenseful novel I am reading right now, Deep Black it is called by Stephen Coonts. Hope you guys like it!

**Summary: **Who are we? That's not important. Just know this, if an adult bothers you. We will be there. That's important.

**Teen Elite Force**

Written By Cyrix

**Prologue**

Kuki creeps on the ground slowly like an animal waiting to pounce on her prey. She crawls inside the grass toward a guy talking to his friend. As she got close she prepares to attack the guy. She jumps out of the grass field and tackles the guy onto the floor.

"I found you!!" she tells him excitedly with a big smile on her face.

The boy snap out of his shock when he realizes who it was and frowns and tells her "Kuki, how many times I have to tell you this?! I AM NOT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH YOU!!!!"

The Japanese teenager girl just giggles and said "Of course not silly! She taps his shoulder and shouted "We are playing TAG! Tag! Your IT!!" Then she runs off giggling.

The Australian teenager boy watches her skip off and said "Ugh… I will be right back Hoagie"

Hoagie chuckles and said "Sure man, no problem. Go play with your girlfriend"

Wallabee glares at him and said "She isn't my girlfriend!!"

Hoagie laughs and said "Of course not, chill man! I was just joking with you!" Hoagie looks around and then back at Wallabee. Hoagie lowers his voice and asks him "So when are you going to tell her?"

He looks at Hoagie and then replies back "Soon… when I am ready, I will tell her"

"Soon? Dude! It has been what? 4 years already? Tell her how you really feel about her already!" Hoagie tells him as he walks away.

Wallabee turns around and looks at Hoagie and said "I will… soon" Then he runs off as Hoagie watches him. Hoagie shakes his head slowly.

"He won't do it until both their lives are at stake" he said to himself. Suddenly his cell phone rings as he picks it up. "Yeah?" he asks the person on the phone.

"Hoagie?" someone asks him on the phone.

"Yeah it's me, what you got for me Lizzie?" he asks her.

"Where are Kuki and Wally?" she asks him as he looks around him.

"Playing tag with each other, why?" Hoagie asks her. As if it was answering his question, he heard Kuki shriek. "Nevermind" Hoagie tells her and runs off while pulling out his weapon.

**Author's Note:** Wow, nice beginning huh? Review!


	2. Chap 1 The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Kids Next Door isn't I repeat isn't owned by me.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing guys! Okay last chapter wasn't much just that we found out Wally still hadn't told Kuki for over 10 years! Wow that's long! Also Hoagie heard Kuki screaming, but just what is Kuki screaming about? Read to find out!

**Summary: **Who are we? That's not important. Just know this, if an adult bothers you. We will be there. That's important.

**Teen Elite Force**

Written By Cyrix

**Chapter One**

**The Rescue**

Wallabee heard Kuki screaming and quickly took out his weapon. He moves quietly toward the playground where he heard the screaming came from. He hides behind a slide and peeks out. He sees nobody around so he quickly rushes across to the swings.

"Wally help me!" Kuki screams out from behind the restrooms' building. That scared him a little and he accidentally fired his weapon spraying mustard all over the swings. He cursed to himself and checks his surroundings and runs up to the wall of the building. He slowly moves along the wall toward the front. He takes a deep breath and jumps out pointing his weapon at… a spider??

"AHHH!!!! Wally squish it!!" she tells him while cowering in fear at the wall. As he tries to figure out what the hell just happened before, the spider tries to crawl away. Wally took one step and squished the spider with his sneakers. Surprisingly, the spider didn't leak out spider guts, but they were too busy to notice that.

"Yay! Thanks Wally!" Kuki said and hugs him.

Wally pushes her away while trying to control his anger and asks her "Kuki, you screamed just because of a spider?!"

"Yeah, it was icky and gross! It almost touched me! Ewww!!" she said and shudders while thinking how that will feel like. Wally slaps his hand on his forehead.

"We are in high school and you are still afraid of spiders?!" he shouts at her. "I thought you were in bigger trouble than a spider attacking you!" he shouts at her angrily, but more angry at himself.

"Bigger trouble? Like what? Besides I can take off myself, thank you very much" she tells him with her hands on her hips. Hoagie runs up to them with his weapon drawn.

"You guys need help? I heard screaming coming from over here" he asks them.

"Yeah, like I will ever need help killing a spider. Her, I am not so sure" Wallabee replies back and points to Kuki.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?!" she shouts angrily at him.

"Uhh… I see… maybe we should-"he starts to say when Wallabee interrupts him.

"It means you're a scary cat!" Wallabee tells her.

Hoagie puts his hand on his forehead and said "Oh no… not this again…"

Kuki steps up to Wallabee and said "First, it is scaredy cat and second, I am only afraid of spiders!"

While they continue to argue back and forth, Hoagie's cell rang and he picks it up.

"Hoagie's Marriage counseling service, how may I help you?" he said to the person on the phone.

"They are doing it again?" Nigel asks him.

He looks over at them still arguing and speaks into the phone "Looks like it and this time I think it will last longer than the last fight they had"

"Why can't they just tell each other how they really feel instead of fighting all the time?! They will be dead back now, if they keep fighting like this!" Nigel shouts angrily on the phone.

"Yeah, well… you can't blame them; it isn't easy to tell your crush that you love them. Although I think ten years should have been enough time to do it, he's just afraid she will reject him. Not like we did it anyways" Hoagie replies back to him.

"Hmm… well, your right. Just try to stop the fight and tell them to report back to the treehouse, as soon as possible. We have good and bad news to share" he tells Hoagie.

"Roger that" Hoagie replies back and hangs up the phone. He walks over to them; they finally stopped arguing and are now facing away from each other. "Hey Mr. I-get-angry-for-no-reason and Mrs. Scared-of-little-spiders, Numbuh One wants you both back at the treehouse, ASAP" he tells them. They both walk up to him and hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! What you do that for!?" he shouts at them as they walk away together.

"For calling us that!" they both shouted back at him and continued walking.

Hoagie watches them walk off together and shakes his head and said "Sometimes… I don't understand them at all" He runs to catch up with them. Then it shows the squished spider where a tiny camera had fallen out all broken up to pieces.

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope this chapter was a little better and longer. I tried to make this chapter funny as you can tell. Review!


	3. Chap 2 Attacked

**Disclaimer:** Kids Next Door isn't I repeat isn't owned by me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. I had the whole chapter in my notebook and I didn't even write it until now! I am really lazy, gosh! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And of course they are alive; I mean why wouldn't they be?

**Summary: **Who are we? That's not important. Just know this, if an adult bothers you. We will be there. That's important.

**Teen Elite Force**

Written By Cyrix

**Chapter Two**

**Attacked**

Nigel watches outside from his window, pondering over something in his mind.

"Numbuh One? You okay?" a girl walks up to him and asks him. Nigel turns and sees Abigail standing there.

"Yeah, I am fine Numbuh Five" he tells her.

She looks at him and then asks him "You are still thinking about that huh?"

He looks out the window again and replies back with "Yeah, I still don't know what they pick me for"

She puts a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry about it too much. I am sure the answer will come soon"

"I hope so Numbuh Five, I really hope so" he said and looks back out the window.

Meanwhile, back with the trio at the park. It was a silent walk back. Finally Hoagie breaks the silence.

"Okay, Numbuh One said the car should be right around here somewhere. Aha! There it is!" he looks around and then shouts while pointing at the car parked at the sidewalk. Kuki and Wally don't respond back.

"So… nice weather today huh?" Hoagie asks them trying to start a conversation. They don't answer back as they reach the car.

"So… who's driving?" he asks them as they got in the car. They don't answer back. "Okay… guess I am" he said and got in the driver seat. He starts the car and pulls away just as a fly lands on the top of the car. He drives onto the highway and tries again to make them talk.

"Soo... are you guys ever going to talk to each other ever again?" he asks them. Once again, he got no response back from either of them.

Suddenly the car rocks back and forth as Hoagie tries to keep the car steady.

"What the hell is going on?!" Wally shouted from the front seat. Another explosion rocked their car.

"Someone is attacking from behind us!!" Kuki shouted at him while looking back from the back seat. Kuki grabs her weapon and starts shooting the cars behind her.

"Hang on!! I am going to try to lose them on the next exit!" Hoagie screams out. Exit 69 came into plain view, but Hoagie saw something there that really scared him… a roadblock. Wally and Kuki saw it too and their eyes went really big too.

"Oh crap…" Wally said as the car continues down the highway.

"Try calling Numbuh One!" Hoagie tells Wally as another explosion hit their car almost knocking their car sideways.

"Okay!" Wally replies back and pulls out his cell phone.

Back at the treehouse, the phone rings in Nigel's room, but Nigel isn't there to pick it up. He was running with Abby and it wasn't because he wants to exercise either.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" they heard as they run down the hallway while shooting their weapons behind them.

"If this is their way to welcome us, then Numbuh Five don't want to join them at all!" she shouted to him. Suddenly a gumball candy flies past Nigel almost hitting him in the process.

"Whoa! That was too close!" he shouted and continues to run. They ran until they reached a dead end.

"Just our luck… a dead end" she said as they face their intruders. The intruders aim their weapons at them ready to fire.

"Uhh… you got a plan Numbuh Five?" he asks her while pointing his weapon at them.

"Yeah but Numbuh Five will tell you the plan when she thinks of one" she answers him back. The intruders got closer to them as Nigel and Abby point their weapons at them.

Back at the car, things weren't going so well for them either. Wally and Kuki fired back at the cars behind them as Hoagie kept driving trying to find an exit.

"Hold on guys! I will try the next exit!" Hoagie tells them. The next exit came into sight, but was also blocked off. However, he knows that he can't keep trying to steer away from the explosion and Kuki and Wally were running out of ammo so he drives straight at the roadblock. Kuki and Wally turns back to the front and their eyes got really big when they saw the roadblock. They both scream out loud.

"HANG ON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hoagie screams also as the car hits the roadblock on the side sending them flying through the air.

**Author's Note: **Whoa! That was intense! So it looks like this is the end of Sector V. Or is it? Review to find out!


End file.
